To the best of our knowledge, there have been no studies investigating beta-receptor responsivity in women smokers, the degree to which estrogen may mediate such responsivity, or potential alteration in alpha-adrenergic receptor responsivity in smokers. One aim of the current proposal is to address this important gap in the literature.